Sic Demonis
by Night Curse
Summary: "Cuando los conocí no esperaba acabar maldito, confiar en ellos fue mi perdición. Ese par no era humano. El joven no era su hermano, era esclavo de ese niño, y Loki, ese pequeño infante era el diablo en persona…" One-shot Thorki AU SLASH GORE


**ADVERTENCIA:** Atención, esta historia es oscura y perversa, mi consejo es que no la lean si creen no tener estómago para ella pues la escribí en un ataque de locura por lo que considero que está fuerte. Vamos, cuando trabajé con profesionales llegué a escribir cuentos de terror, este un pedacito de melancolía mía.

Si están familiarizados con el trabajo de John Lindqvist asumiré que podrán leerla, de lo contrario no sigan. Abandonen la página.

Aclaro también que Thor y Loki son descritos desde el punto de vista de Víctor (Sabretooth) como hermano de Wolverine según la película porque se supone que en el cómic son archienemigos y no precisamente familia... Bueno, la película a mí me gustó.

Creo que eso es todo.

* * *

.

**_Sic Demonis_**

...

Al principio fui mortal, lo que sea que signifique realmente serlo porque de que puedo morir puedo ser asesinado o cometer suicidio, lo que me pase primero. Seré asesinado, no importa. A lo que me refiero es a no envejecer pasen los años que pasen enumerando décadas a cuentagotas que se han vuelto siglos.

Sería conveniente si me hubieran dado este regalo quince años antes de los que tenía cuando me convirtieron en esto. Ni hablar, porté la imagen de madurez siempre.

Verán, yo era un pobre hombre, normal y corriente igual que mi hermano James. Fui un bárbaro bastardo. En mi vida me uní a piratas y bandoleros en búsqueda de aventuras y en parte porque en cada época que vivía, más en la que nací, necesitabas alimentarte de migajas de los que tenían plata para después lanzárteles encima con un cuchillo.

Se tenía que sobrevivir de un modo u otro. El camino que escogí fue el de salteador.

Lo hice hasta que me fue concedido este poder. Este maldito y preciado poder.

Sí, he hecho cosas horrendas, mis crímenes son salvajes y sanguinarios, si los narrara todos no me alcanzaría el poco tiempo con el que cuento. Escribo esto como última prueba de mi existencia porque voy a ser aniquilado, la misma criatura que me creó, que engendró este oscuro poder en mí con sus virginales y engañosos labios, viene a vengarse por lo que hice. No escuchara lo que tenga que decir, no vale la pena intentarlo si ya esta hecho, así haya sido un accidente esta decidido que quiere mi cabeza sobre un plato, me torturará, y así yazca desmembrado en el suelo él me mantendrá vivo para seguir haciéndome pagar. Estoy muerto. No hay salida, ya me resigné.

Por eso comenzaré por el principio si esta es mi última noche libre y con vida, al menos la vida como la he vivido hasta ahora, como vago, asesino, violador, ladrón y emperador de mi pequeño reino criminal. Que quede algo de mí para que prevalezca mi existencia así sea en este roído papel.

He vivido más que un humano cualquiera, ya es ganancia por sí sola.

La noche que fui convertido en la criatura demoníaca que soy, esa, fue una noche como esta, con frío y luna llena, aguarden, no, creo que hoy no hay luna, como sea, no sacaría las narices fuera del sótano de esta choza por nada del mundo. Sin embargo esa vez, recuerdo, era una de esas lunas llenas hipnóticas que se decía eran cuando salían los amantes del diablo a adorarlo en sus aquelarres. En esos días era supersticioso aunque no lo suficiente. Llevaba viviendo casi un mes en una cabaña junto a un acantilado, se hacían veinte pies hacia el precipicio, por eso no podía embriagarme en ese lugar, en un descuido de borracho hubiera podido caer directo hacia la muerte a romperme la espina. Una muerte muy horrenda, -hoy me parece bonita.

Ebrio quizás me hubiera convencido de que lo que pasó esa noche fue producto de mi imaginación, pero para mi mala suerte tuve que estar jodidamente sobrio.

Me embarcaría al día siguiente con mi hermano en una expedición a mar abierto, escorbuto y alguna amputación segura. James sabía que era pirata y que debía huir del puerto en donde me encontraba, la guardia real tenía órdenes de capturarme vivo, o muerto, por eso me invitó a ir con él, me advirtió que en el barco no robara ni acabara por deshonrarlo, si había dado su palabra por mi de que no sería una molestia para la nave no debía serlo. Acepté. No le prometí nada. De haber sabido que a mi puerta llamarían no humanos habría preferido que me atraparan los soldados y me colgaran o me pasaran por las armas, incluso saltar del barranco. Escribo hoy con una botella de ginebra en la mano recordando que mirando el fuego de la chimenea adentro de mi cabaña no tenía nada que comer en medio del frío salvo ron en dos botellas que había guardado para mí cuidadosamente. Iba a compartirlas con Jimmy una vez embarcados al amanecer. Lo que le compartí ya en mar no fue solo licor.

Me debatía en abrir una y dejar la otra para mi hermano cuando escuche ramas crujir afuera, intrusos, ladrones, yo era un ladrón pero eso no impedía que otro llegara a robarme. No tenía ni una mísera pieza de oro, solo la ropa que vestía, mis armas, mi alma y el ron, y mi testarudo orgullo que estaba dispuesto a proteger. Sujeté el mosquete en una mano y en la otra uno de mis cuchillos, una daga en cada bota, así andaba siempre por la vida, metiéndome en problemas y huyendo para salvar el pellejo. Aprendí a lanzar cuchillos desde antes de que huyera de casa con Jim, siempre fugitivos, siempre sobrevivientes. Si aquel intruso en mi propiedad, de la cual me adueñe al verla abandonada y no me había preocupado por sus dueños originales hasta ese momento, me sorprendía, así fuera el que la hubiera alzado en pie mi cuchillo acabaría en su yugular.

Se escucharon pesados pasos arrastrándose hasta la entrada una vez subieron los escalones. Un sobresalto y arañazos en la puerta. Llegué a pensar que se trataba de un animal. Luego un golpe seco en la madera y un toque humano llamando.

-¿Hay alguien? Hola… estamos perdidos señores, ¿podrían ayudarnos? –se oyó la voz de un chico, no tan niño aunque joven, lo describiría más como una personalidad suave, y no lo culpé por ello cuando nos conocimos mejor. –Tenemos con qué pagar hospedaje. Plata, tenemos plata.

Fue mi ingenuidad la que me hizo creer en ellos cuando los vi, y esta maldición, diciendo lo que realmente ha hecho de mí, es una bendición enmascarada de virtud y embrujo. Solo hombres con suficiente ambición y hambre de poder lograrían forjar el imperio que he creado gracias al regalo que me fue tan bien proporcionado por ese demonio aquella noche hace ya casi tres siglos. Mi ambición fue la que guardó mi cuchillo aunque no mi espada para ir a abrirles. No puedo decir que no creí que podría aprovecharme de ellos, dos niños, uno de aproximadamente trece o catorce y uno como de diez o menos, exagerando. Estaban sucios, llenos de lodo en las botas, hojas y ramitas, aunque demasiado fino el más pequeño de rasgos principescos y mirada penetrante, analizante y superior sujetando la ropa del mayor que era rubio, él en cambio tenía cabellos ébano y ojos verde hierba, acuosos, claros igual que al que se hacía llamar su hermano aunque más pesados, casi los describiría como versados de alguna ciencia mística que no podría describir.

Llevaban un jabalí a cuestas, lo habían cargado desde que lo cazaron y decían lucir exhaustos, así lo veía yo en el mayor que vestía una fina piel de animal para cubrirse del frío idéntica a la de su hermano. La piel de este último, claro, le cubría más cuerpo y agachándose podría llegar a arrastrarla. Era una pena porque la piel era impecable.

Observándolo bien ese niño no lucía cansado. El mayor tenía que haber hecho todo el trabajo. Sin embargo comerían los dos.

Tengo tan grabado lo que pasó que recuerdo sus palabras exactas, lo que dije y ellos respondían.

-¿Qué hacen perdidos en el bosque? ¿Equivocaron el camino? Pasen, pasen, aligérense las espaldas -los invité adentro.

-Ya ubicando la costa vi el pueblo, vivimos más lejos, llegaríamos al amanecer y estamos cansados señor, no creo conveniente exponer a mi hermano al camino habiendo ladrones afuera –dejó su carga en el piso así como una vieja espada y una lanza partida a la mitad. Su cacería debió haber sido cruenta y difícil imaginé, no buena aunque hubiera logrado hacerse del jabalí.

-No hay problema, adelante, siéntanse como en su casa. No puedo ofreceros mucho pero al menos no están en la intemperie ni dormirán en la fría y húmeda tierra

-Le agradecemos inmensamente su hospitalidad. Pensamos compartir nuestra caza, es mucho para nosotros noble señor

-Gracias muchacho, no tengo especias ni nada para acompañarlo, ni siquiera vino, pero tengo fuego, pueden cocinarlo en la hoguera, y pueden dormir donde quieran, solo tengo una hamaca, no hay muebles en esta cabaña. Hay un fogón en la habitación, duerman ahí, pueden usarlo para calentarse. Hace frío –me porté amable porque ese jabalí sería un banquete para mí caído del cielo con su llegada. Creí que era mi noche de suerte. Que estúpido e ingenuo fui.

-Soy Thor por cierto. Este es mi hermano Loki –lo presentó. El niño ya se había despegado de la piel del rubio cruzando los brazos. Miraba cada tabla de madera de la cabaña, tronco, detalle, el polvo. No había ni un ápice de humildad en él, despreciaba lo que sus ojos observaban. Me veía como un ser inferior.

-Víctor –me presenté también.

No hablamos de nuestros orígenes y nos dedicamos al jabalí, ya estaba desangrado así que nos avocamos a quitarle la piel, a prepararlo, lo atravesamos para ponerlo al fuego y que se empezara a cocinar. Teníamos hambre. Una vez estuvo eso arreglado nos sentamos en el suelo frente al fuego a esperar, la comida estaría lista y salivaba por la carne. Había pasado mucho desde que había comido tan espléndido.

-¿Vive solo en el bosque? –me preguntó Thor sacando de su morral de piel dos hogazas de pan. Me dio una y la otra la partió dándole un pedazo a Loki, el más grande.

-Gracias –acepté dándole una generosa mordida. Pan, hacía mucho que no lo probaba, por eso me contuve masticando despacio, quería disfrutarlo en mi paladar. –Si, vivo solo desde hace años –mentí. Tampoco les iba a decir que me embarcaría al día siguiente, no quería a nadie merodeando la cabaña pese a no dejar nada de valor en ella, era egoísmo.

-¿Para eso los cuchillos? –me miró inquisidoramente Loki hablando por primera vez. -¿Siendo un malhechor necesita protegerse tanto? ¿No confía en sus habilidades o es remordimiento? –sonrió con perversidad, una tan fuliginosa que no era posible en ningún crío de su edad.

-Loki… -le empujó Thor sonriendo nervioso. –Modales

Su hermano le devolvió su pan medio mordisqueado más por un roedor que por un niño con cara de asco como él.

-No lo quiero. Tengo sed Thor, dame algo de beber –pidió. No, exigió.

El rubio tomó el pan, se subió la piel para sacar el ánfora de piel curtida donde portaba vino, se tuvo que quitar la piel de oso o lobo pardo, el animal que fuera, para sacárselas, llevaba cuatro, una se la pasó a Loki que la abrió y bebió directo, y la otra me la pasó a mí.

-Loki solo toma leche porque detesta el vino, nosotros lo tomaremos, no tenía porqué preocuparse, no comeremos a secas –me entregó. Agradecido bebí y se la devolví, era un vino muy dulce y sabroso. La tomábamos cuando sentíamos sed cocinándose la presa cazada al fuego en sus jugos. Ese joven era una bendición pese a su hermano. No todo hombre podría jactarse de tener un hermano menor noble y correcto como yo consideraba a James. El niño me erizaba la piel, hasta los vellos de la nuca. Admito que hasta sudé.

Vi a Loki beber su leche, cantar una nana y sonreír, no se qué veía en mi cara para hacerle gracia alguna. Me molestaba su mirada sobre mí. Como el jabalí estuvo listo lo pasé por alto. Comeríamos, era un mocoso sin modales no importaba lo príncipe que luciera, diría más bien que se mostraba como princesita malcriada. El chiquillo era insoportable. Su hermano era el decente, amable y educado.

Thor sacó un cuchillo que limpió con el interior de la piel que lo abrigaba y empezó a cortar, me lo pasó a mí después de hacerse de un pedazo. A Loki le dio una pata delantera que comió gustoso, el rubio comió de los costados y yo tomé una pierna. No era inmenso el jabalí, sería una cría de buen tamaño, nos la acabaríamos esa noche. Comí desesperado embarrándome las mejillas, era delicioso. No me detuve hasta que roí el hueso.

-Tome la otra pierna si gusta, no me importa que parte comamos, sigue siendo carne –me autorizó Thor sacando un pañuelo de lino bordado de sus ropas acercando a su hermano para limpiarle la cara. Otro desperdicio. Era un pañuelo exquisito, los dibujos bordados en él eran hermosísimos y brillaban. Loki sonrió siendo atendido y tratado por el bermejo que acarició su cabello y le devolvía su leche para que siguiera bebiendo.

Loki se acomodó en el hombro de Thor abrazando su brazo, frotándole su cabeza con una gran sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

-Come rápido Thor –le dijo masticando.

-Tranquilo

-Rápido –ordenó con voz autoritaria. Su hermano no le dijo nada.

Los huesos se fueron acumulando y los lanzamos al fuego. Ceniza caliente los manchaba, tronaban y chispas bailaban ente las llamas.

-¿Terminaste de comer? –se reincorporó sentado el crío tirando de su hermano. Ni nos dejo platicar. Estaba impaciente. Gracias a sus interrupciones no nos dejó hablar así que no pude conocer más de Thor. Cuando le había preguntado por sus padres el impertinente niño respondió por él diciendo "Papá y mamá aguardan por el regreso de su vástago, esa es una pregunta idiota".

Era insufrible.

-Adelántate Loki, te alcanzaré –le respondió dulce su hermano. Lo ponía en predicamentos por su imprudencia, seguro lo habría envuelto en muchas vergüenzas por su comportamiento.

-La habitación está…

-¡Se donde está la habitación! –me cortó la frase al hablar. Miró a Thor que le daba la espalda, sonrió vil y con sorna subió la cabeza sumamente orgulloso y pedante.

Una vez se fue encerrándose en el cuarto nos dejó a solas al bermejo y a mi. Noté que del otro lado del cabello llevaba una trenza como los extintas druidas hacían, como la raza celta que se disgregó por el mundo y se mezcló con otros pueblos guerreros.

-Le dije que tenía plata –acercó una pierna a su torso para buscar en su bota. Sacó de ella un destello. Observando detenidamente su mano realicé que lo que había salido de la piel de sus botas manchadas por barro era una esmeralda. Guardaba semejante piedra preciosa del tamaño de un ojo de vidrio de tan burda manera.

En cuanto durmieran revisaría toda su ropa y calzado para buscar que más cargarían con ellos.

-No tienes porqué chico, con el jabalí fue suficiente

-No puedo aceptarlo, no agradezco su generosidad Víctor, le voy a pagar por lo que le voy a pedir que haga.

-¿Pedirme?

Thor extendió la mano con la joya hacia mí para que la tomara.

-No es algo difícil pero no me sentiría seguro ni Loki tampoco si no lo hago

Sus palabras fueron desconcertantes.

-La habitación, ¿tiene llave? –negué con la cabeza. –La atrancaré –resopló. –Lo que pido es privacidad, Loki es… -se le dificultó hablarme de repente. -Él tiene… -se detuvo una segunda vez tratando de no mirarme a la cara. –Víctor, escuche lo que escuche que pase en esa habitación no se acerque ni se atreva a abrir

-Muchacho, ¿Qué van a hacer en ese cuarto que cueste una esmeralda del tamaño de un huevo de gallina?

-Usted no comprende –vi a Thor desesperado, inquieto. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda, al voltear Loki estaba de medio cuerpo mirándonos entre que estaba en la habitación o en la sala, tenía gacha la cabeza un poco, sonriendo sádicamente y con ojos tan trastornados que podría jurar que sus pupilas se habían achicado como los de un gato con la luz o los de un reptil. Afilados. Thor estaba perturbado. –Loki nunca duerme, lo tengo que cuidar...

-_Thor_… -sonaba la voz del niño proviniendo de las paredes y no de su garganta, no salía de él y tenía un eco distante que en una cabaña de madera no podría formarse –_Thor_…

-¿Nunca duerme? –me vi sudando por la mirada del niño. Sus pupilas de ser una línea se agrandaron a cubrir toda la superficie de sus globos oculares sobrepasando las niñas de sus ojos, se volvieron totalmente negros como los de un animal.

_-Loki no es lo que parece…_

-¿Qué?...

El niño abrió la boca aún sonriendo y de sus labios cayó una cascada de sangre en un hilo grueso y continuo.

-¿Víctor? –me llamó Thor moviéndome. Sudaba, aquella escena pertenecía a mi imaginación o a mi cansado y bien cenado subconsciente.

-¿Qué…? –el muchacho extendía la esmeralda para que la tomara.

-Loki es algo quisquilloso, tiene el sueño ligero y a veces tiene pesadillas horrendas. No duerme bien si no es en su cama. Puedo manejarlo, me gustaría pedirle que nos deje solos aunque sea su casa. Me disculpo por las molestias que podamos ocasionarle, mi hermano es lo único que tengo, lo único que realmente me importa, velo por su bienestar. Podría matar por él

Tome la esmeralda, el brillo que destellan separándose en colores y resplandores siempre delata a las joyas. Estaba tan bien cortada que no podía negarme a aceptarla.

-Por esta piedra podría hasta dejarles la casa. Descuida Thor, que tu hermano duerma en mi hamaca si os place

-No, es suya, pese a que es muy amable su ofrecimiento nos bastamos con nuestras pieles –se paró –me retiro, nos iremos mañana al alba

-Como gustéis –lo despedí mirando la piedra a la luz del fuego. Era mi noche de suerte irremediablemente. Dos niños príncipes salidos de la nada me daban comida y riquezas. Podría ser un buen negocio si pedía rescate a sus padres, odiaba al más pequeño de todas formas.

Thor cerró la puerta de la habitación y escuché como la atrancaba. Me recosté junto al fuego guardando perfectamente la esmeralda, debía ver que más llevaban consigo, eran niños extraños, Thor era amable pero Loki era demasiado déspota en su trato, hostil, Thor lo consecuentaba cual madre e hijo, no como si fueran hermanos. Loki creía tener autoridad, control sobre él, Thor le dejaba creerlo. No hacía bien según lo veía.

Me gire en mis propios asuntos dormitando, pronto me quedaría dormido. Me quite las botas con los pies, me rasqué el cabello y empecé a escuchar golpes en el cuarto. Primero uno, creí que se descalzaban las pesadas botas de piel o más esmeraldas y otras piedras preciosas. Perdí el sueño ante esa posibilidad, ¡mi ambición!

Después se volvió un extraño quejido, no podría describirlo como tal, a veces era repetitivo. Era raro. Aullaron lobos a lo lejos en la montaña distrayéndome. Más golpes.

Me pagó Thor una esmeralda para no molestarlos, pero al paso del tiempo estaban inquietándome esos sonidos provenientes de debajo de la puerta de la habitación.

Le di la espalda para que la intriga no siguiera llamándome a ir a ver lo que sucedía, quería que pasaran las horas para meterme y revisar sus cosas, lo que llevaran de valor acabaría por vérseles evaporado. Que se quedaran con la cabaña, me iba en barco al día siguiente.

Esos ruidos, parecía un perro rascando o una infestación de ratas.

Recordé que por el agujero de la llave en la madera podría perfectamente echar un vistazo, saber lo que estaban haciendo para que sonara como garras en la madera tal y como se escucharon esos repiqueteos cuando tocaron por hospedaje en mi cabaña. Creí que se trataba de un lobo.

Al cabo de varios minutos me fue imposible resistir más la curiosidad, me pare y anduve de puntas hasta el cuarto, procuré que la madera no crujiera bajo mis pies con mis pasos, bajé hasta tener el ojo de la llave en mi vista, acerqué la cara y pude ser testigo de la escena que me quitó el aliento en mi entera vida como humano y mortal.

Lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo justificaba el alboroto. Thor estaba sentado y encima tenía a Loki abrazado a él, desnudos, montándolo. Y todo gruñido y rasguño que llegué a considerar como un animal dentro de la casa se congregó en una única respuesta al ver cómo mientras gemía aquel niño sobre su supuesto hermano teniendo sexo, sujetó su cabeza con sus manitas, hizo a un lado su cabello dejando su cuello al descubierto, abrió la boca en un alarido con Thor aun gruñendo hasta que volviéndose una afilada dentadura pareja de colmillos idénticos uno tras otro como los de un tiburón blanco Loki clavó sus dientes en la yugular del bermejo adolescente robándole un leve grito de dolor y no sabría decir si también de placer.

Abrió su carne, pesados hilos rojos cayeron de esta y comenzó a sorber de la herida paseando una enorme lengua como serpiente antes de volver a acercarse a su cuello a seguir bebiendo de él.

Después Loki susurró algo en un lenguaje que no pude comprender, y sus ojos reptilianos se enfocaron en mí espiándolos por el agujero de la puerta. Se despegó de Thor aun chorreando sangre. Me siguió mirando mientras aumentó la velocidad e intensidad de su montura sobre su hermano haciendo más sonoros los gemidos de ambos. Gritando como animales en celo apareándose. Ese chasquido de la cópula, friccionando, húmedo, podía escucharlo perfectamente.

Mi cuerpo se acalambró todo, no pude moverme, mi cerebro daba las órdenes pero no me respondía ningún músculo. Una ola de calor me pegó en la cara aventando una peste sulfúrica. Seguí mirando a ambos hermanos hasta que Loki comenzó a arder en un fuego verde que primero cubrió su cabello, se fue desplazando por todo su cuerpo y acabó por envolverlos a ambos.

Las llamas crecieron tanto volviéndose azules que hubo un estallido, una luz que me lanzó lejos a golpearme con la chimenea y a caer herido en la cabeza distinguiendo apenas con la mirada dos sombras pelar como si se trataran de dos dragones queriendo matarse a mordidas escupiendo fuego de colores extravagantes de las bocas y ardiendo sus ojos. Era una alucinación, una endemoniada pesadilla que no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Mi único momento de paz fue perder la conciencia. Despertar fue mi acabose.

Seguía donde fui lanzado, me abrí la cabeza, dolía, al pasar la mano sentí el chichón que se había inflamado y que aparte de sudor mis dedos se habían manchado de sangre. Mi sangre.

Escuché la puerta de la recámara, instintivamente me hice hacia atrás arrastrándome, no me sentía capaz de ponerme de pie. Al abrirse vi oscuridad en su interior pero no era una oscuridad normal, esas sombras eran densas, casi como si poseyeran vida propia. De ellas salió Loki desnudo, mirándome, sonriendo. Su infantil cuerpo brillaba con el amarillo de la chimenea, la única fuente de luz en la cabaña. Se veía divertido, de sus piernas escurría semen y parecía complacido por ello.

-¿Te gusta mirar Víctor? –me preguntó. –Thor quiso que te dejara en paz, después de esto no puedo quedarme tranquilo, jamás me agradaste

Cruzado de brazos me siguió mirando, sus ojos parecían dos discos dorados. Su sonrisa socarrona era malévola. Tenía tanto miedo que pude haberme orinado en los pantalones y no darme cuenta.

-No quise…

-Claro que quisiste ver, no pudiste contenerte –me impidió hablar, justificarme. –'Viviendo aquí por años', no sabes mentir. Y así te haces llamar criminal. Das lástima –rio un tanto antes de caminar hacia mí. –Esta cabaña no es tuya, sus dueños me vendieron su alma hace más de cinco años, hace poco cobré su deuda, por eso sabía que estaba deshabitada, a excepción de ti por supuesto

Detenido a la mitad de la habitación miró el techo. Perdí el control por lo que dijo. No podía ser cierto. No.

-Thor te pagó bien para dejarnos tranquilos, no quería que te matara. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación importunar a tus invitados? Si un extraño toca a tu puerta desconfía siempre, pero si ese recién llegado te manda una visión de advertencia por tu propio bien obedeces lo que te piden

La visión, a Loki como un ser demoníaco saliendo sangre de su boca. Fue real.

-Thor no es mi hermano, ya pudiste darte cuenta –volvió a caminar. Peinó su cabello entre sus largos y pequeños dedos. –Me pertenece, es solo mío. Se lo robé a sus padres hace ya mucho tiempo, tanto, que ya han pasado a "mejor vida"

Su anatomía era perfecta, su belleza indiscutible así como su malignidad.

-Su alma, su cuerpo, todo en ese chico es tan puro que tuvo que ser para mi solo. Es un espíritu libre. Odia lo que soy pero me respeta. Se ha vuelto tan dependiente de mí que no puede abandonarme, por eso aunque le cedí su libertad sigue conmigo, caminando entre mortales. Yo lo volví inmortal para tenerlo siempre a mi lado.

Frente a lo que sea que tuviera enfrente, criatura, ser, dios, demonio, tenía miedo.

-¿Disfrutaste de nuestra actuación? _Señor, estamos perdidos, ayúdenos, denos posada esta noche, compartiremos nuestra caza, tenemos con qué pagarle_. –su voz sonó como la de un infante de menor edad, casi un bebé o una niña. Después retornó a su tono de antes –No me hagas reír, ¿Sabes lo fácil que es matar para mí con solo pensarlo? Para divertirme es que Thor se enfrenta a monstruosas bestias cuando se lo pido. Yo prefiero carne y sangre de otras fuentes…

-¿Q- Qué eres? –fue lo único que atine a inquirir. Mis entrañas me decían que iba a morir. Él se burló de mí. Leía mis pensamientos.

-Mejor pregunta lo que no soy porque no me distingo como alguien cuya cualidad sea la tolerancia pero descuida, me resultas repugnante. Quizás solo quiera jugar contigo…

Se sentó frente al fuego. Pasaba la yema de sus dedos por su brazo. No me moví, no haría nada para provocar su ira, ese maldito niño era el horror más grande con el que me había topado en mi miserable existencia. Mi corazón estaba desbocado.

-James se sentirá decepcionado si no llegas al muelle mañana –soltó de repente. –A mí poco me importa tu hermano, dime –volteó, ya sabía todo de mí. -¿quieres vivir?

-Si… -susurré. El sonrió. Se quedó un rato sin hacer sonido o movimiento alguno para después regresar a sus ojos de reptil cuando subió la cabeza. Sentí más miedo aún si se podía.

-¿Y qué estás dispuesto a hacer para conservar tu asquerosa vida?

Su voz se había deformado, casi podía ver que su mano se volvía garra abriendo mi pecho rompiendo mis costillas y desprendiendo mi palpitante corazón para devorarlo abriendo más la herida dejando caer todas mis vísceras al piso.

Grité. Sentí el dolor.

-¡Por favor no!

-Víctor, ¿de que te sirve gritar? No lo haces con suficiente fuerza

De la herida que se había vuelto real y no solo un pensamiento vago despavorido de mi imaginación mi caliente sangre formó un charco por mis rodillas. Mis intestinos se desparramaron, la peste subía de ellos, ardían.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Piedad! –pedí a gritos. Vi salir de mis órganos serpientes, cobras que desplegaban las membranas de sus cabezas y me amenazaban mostrándome sus dientes. Una de ellas me mordió una pierna.

Loki seguía sentado al calor del fuego ignorándome.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Loki!

Frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie. Bailó en piruetas haciendo aparecer una piel sobre sus hombros para cubrirse. Sus piernas seguían siendo visibles.

-Oh Víctor, no eres tan bueno haciendo el amor como crees, todas las prostitutas con las que te has metido te han mentido. No eres más que un vulgar y desventurado ladrón. ¿Quieres rogarme? ¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio al perdonarte la vida? ¿Te atreves a pronunciar mi nombre inmunda alimaña? –la piel comenzó a crecer conformándose en su pequeño cuerpo que comenzó a mutar. Su angelical y soberbio rostro desapareció quedando en su lugar ojos como dos carbones ardiendo y un enorme hocico de vociferante gruñir. Se había vuelto un lobo de gigantescas proporciones, más grande que un caballo.

Gruñó. Me miró amenazante, y corrió hacia mí para morder mi tráquea y arrancarla de mi cuerpo.

_-¿No hubiera sido mejor la guardia real, ser ejecutado por ellos? _–la voz provenía de todas partes y al mismo tiempo de ninguna, no venía de aquél lobo. Este devoraba mis huesos cuando el niño se levantó saliendo de la carne de su lomo como si fuera su corcel. ¡Se había desprendido de su piel y vestía la misma!

Ya no tenía voz para suplicar. Cerré los ojos y el dolor se desvaneció. Cuando los volví a abrir estaba atado en un poste con soldados de la corona en frente teniendo sus mosquetes arriba.

-¡Fuego! –se escuchó el grito que jaló todos los gatillos.

Sentí cada disparo fulminarme, más los que me dieron en la cara destrozándola en mi piel ensangrentada hecha jirones.

Volví a gritar. Estaba en la cabaña. Aquel lobo no me había mordido ni mis entrañas estaban afuera, solo Loki me había cortado las piernas y las manos.

-¡Loki! –apareció Thor en el cuarto. Me vio llorando recargado en la pared, desarticulado. –Por favor detente, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Perdónalo! –se puso de rodillas sujetándolo de los brazos. Suplicó por mí. –¡Por favor!...

-Nos vio Thor. ¿Crees que querría perdonarlo? –lo miró encaprichado. Era un niño ¡un maldito niño antojadizo y consentido!

-Por favor…

Loki negó con la cabeza.

-¡No!

-Por favor Loki, por mí –insistió Thor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquel demonio se apartó del rubio, me miró, hizo un puchero y besó a su amante en la frente.

-Deja que yo decida cuando parar… -se acercó a mí pateando una de mis piernas desmembradas. Me sujetó del cuello y comenzó a apretar con una sola mano. Me asfixiaba, no me llegaba aire y con su diminuta y delicada manita iba a destrozarme. –_Esto lo pagarás caro…_ -puso su otra mano en mi frente. Sus verdes ojos se hicieron rojos y afilados. Susurró en aquella lengua que no comprendía y que doblaba su voz como si fueran dos o tres personas o demonios los que hablaran a la vez con guturales sonidos y escabrosas palabras. Una vaporosa luz verde apareció en su mano, entró por mis ojos y mi boca y acabé por perder el conocimiento otra vez sintiendo como si se deslizaran púas hacia mi estómago y trepanaran mi cerebro.

Vi todo tipo de monstruosidades en mi cabeza, asesinatos, masacres, albinos seres alados desconocidos que devoraban gente inocente e incendiaban aldeas enteras. La tierra se abría, se desgajaban los montes, caía fuego del cielo, del mar salían tentáculos que abducían a las personas entre las embravecidas olas.

Sobre cadáveres acumulados clavó una bandera ese niño, Loki, antes de reírse a carcajadas mientras la bandera que portaba los escudos reales de alguna desaparecida nación se incendiaba con una llama purpúrea.

El cielo era rojo. Loki sostenía un cráneo en una mano y del otro sostenía un brazo humano cercenado.

Estaba comiéndolo.

Mientras lo veía bailar bajo una lluvia de sangre que caía de docenas de hombres desangrándose y gritando atrapados por una espinosa planta que se movía sobre él y crecía rápidamente, otro sonido se fue haciéndo familiar a lo lejos. Eran las voces de Thor y Loki en mi habitación gimiendo.

Despegué dificultosamente los párpados costándome trabajo focalizar. Estaba cubierto de ceniza. Giré, el sonido ya era completo y no lejano, estaban a mis espaldas. Sobre las pieles estaba Loki con las piernas abiertas teniendo a Thor encima penetrándolo. El niño lucía tan feliz y complacido que con los brazos arriba de su cabeza retorciéndose sujetó luego al rubio del cabello.

-¿Te gusta mirar… no Víctor? –siguió gimiendo con los brazos de Thor a cada costado para sostener su cuerpo mientras se enterraba en aquel demonio de apariencia angelical.

Me paré de un salto, ya había amanecido, la luz en la ventana me lo demostraba. Corrí hacia la puerta para irme pero al salir entré a la cabaña otra vez. La puerta no conducía a ningún lado, lo mismo que estaba dejando a mis espaldas era a lo que entraba. No había escapatoria. Me dejó sin salida. Rezar no me valió con él, fui motivo de su burla otra vez.

Loki tomó a Thor del rostro, el rubio lo miró, se detuvo y se hizo a un lado para que su amo pudiera reincorporarse.

-Siéntate –me dijo. Sus ojos brillaron y mi cara acabó en el suelo. Fue él quién me obligó, fue una fuerza inexplicable la que me tiró. –Si tanto quisiste espiarnos vas a deleitarte con la función completa –siseó.

Nada pudo hacer que despegara la cara del piso por más que quise levantarme. Loki junto las piernas y se recostó. Thor volvió a dirigir su pene erecto hacia él y volvió a penetrarlo. Siguieron copulando frente a mí. Solo una vez gruñido tras gruñido de éxtasis el rubio volteó a verme. Juro que me dio a entender con esa mirada que aquello era lo que había querido evitarme cuando me dio la esmeralda. Debí haberle hecho caso y no meterme donde no me llamaban, no ambicionar lo que no debía.

Fueron horas las que se tardaron haciendo el amor, volvieron a arder en fuego verde. A cada minuto pasado puas de metal salían de mi piel creciendo desde adentro, su agudeza era imposible. Sufría.

No lo soporté más tiempo. Estaba viviendo, oyendo y presenciando un infierno en vida. Dirigí las manos a mi cara y en un grito inaudito de dolor me saqué los ojos.

...

La siguiente vez que recobré la conciencia la cabaña estaba llena de rosales, entraba sol e incluso volaban mariposas en ellas. Había muebles. No me había privado de la vista. Dormía sobre un tapete bellamente tejido.

Thor estaba sentado en una silla, se estaba poniendo las botas.

-¿Thor?... –me levante. El lucía serio, casi ido. A penas si me miró. -¿Qué es… Qué es todo esto? –. Estaba tan perturbado que otra imagen desagradable hubiera hecho de mí un frenético loco.

-Loki –me respondió. El lo había hecho. Sobre la mesa había un frutero con uvas y manzanas. Incluso un frasco de miel y otras conservas. –Aquí hay unas líneas. Las necesitará para comprender lo que sucede. Recuerde cada aspecto que he escrito, es importante–me mostró un pergamino enrollado, lucía grave. –Quise evitarle lo que pasó –dijo casi como una disculpa.

Por la puerta abierta escuché la voz del endemoniado crío jugando.

-Atrapa la zorra, atrapa la zorra, caza, caza… –cantaba. Perseguía a un zorro que quería huir y no se lo permitía.

Sentí pavor. Nada podía compararse a ese niño con su engañosa apariencia puesto que no es humano y jamás lo será. Él es el diablo mismo.

-Loki no es malo realmente –me sacó Thor de mis pensamientos de terror. –Lo amo, no estaría con él si no fuera así. Es joven, dios, ángel, demonio, sea cual sea su raza no responde jamás si le pregunto su origen. Sabe más que nosotros, fui humano una vez, mortal. Igual que usted –trató de sonreírme. No lo logró enteramente. –Su sabiduría es más grande que cualquiera que haya pisado esta tierra, pero es tan caprichoso que deja de lado su carácter noble si le provocan. Cuando lo encontré fue el niño más dulce y extraño que había visto nunca. Me mostró su magia, y después huí con él. Hasta la fecha no hemos terminado nuestro viaje. No quería que fuera otra víctima Víctor, Loki desprecia el defecto humano…

Se puso de pie cuando su fingido hermano entró a la cabaña con el zorro que jugaba cargándolo como si se tratara de un gato o un perro. El animal trataba de escapar.

-¿Terminaste Thor? –nos sonrío a ambos con una cara tan pura e inocente que podría enterrarme un cuchillo en la frente para abandonar el caos y espejismo que su presencia llevaba dondequiera que caminaba.

Baje la cabeza, al ver en el piso su sombra en ella habían alas y cuernos en llamas. El niño se limitó a sonreírme.

-Ya nos vamos –decretó el rubio yendo hacia él. Me dirigió una última mirada, el zorro en brazos de Loki perdió su carne, se volvió solo piel en un agónico gimoteo moviendo las patas al morir. Loki la puso alrededor de su cuello como adorno. La acarició. Thor tomó su mano, y salieron de la cabaña y de mi rumbo. No volví a verlos durante siglos. Me costó años recuperarme de lo que pasé. No dormir no me ayudó.

Lo que me dejó escrito en el pergamino me explicó las garras que acabaron por ocupar el lugar de mis manos cuando me enfurecí por primera vez en alta mar donde casi mato a un hombre.

Le expliqué lo que me ocurrió a James en mi última noche en el puerto y aunque no pudo creerme le mostré el pergamino. En el Thor me dejó seis preceptos para seguir al pie de la letra explicando mi nueva situación de inmortal. Los recuerdo perfectamente:

.

_No envejecerás. Tampoco volverás a dormir ni soñar, no lo necesitas._

_Cualquier arma que te hiera será inútil, sanarás en el acto. Solo puedes morir a manos de alguien igual a ti._

_Te alimentarás de sangre humana y animal, también de su carne. Si reniegas de esta necesidad tu cuerpo la buscará, podrías acabar comiéndote a ti mismo._

_Quién se alimente de ti adquirirá tus cualidades pero si tu creador no está de acuerdo con los hijos de tu sangre se verán reducidos a cenizas._

_Toda mujer que de a luz a tus hijos morirá, los niños que conciba serán mortales y no podrás bajo ningún medio concederles la inmortalidad. Tu condena será matarlos o verlos morir de viejos._

_Y por nada jamás retes a Loki, te escucha y te ve donde sea que te encuentres. Si lo insultas vendrá por ti_

_._

Por el cuarto precepto convertí a mi hermano en alguien idéntico a mí. Yo obtuve una apariencia parecida a la de un animal salvaje con garras y colmillos. James adquirió garras de hueso.

La expedición no tuvo un final bonito. Cuando se hundió nuestro barco fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes. No me siguió en mi mundo criminal al regresar a la civilización, vivió una vida normal, vio a su esposa morir, a sus hijos envejecer, a sus nietos tener sus propias familias. Se volvió el protector de sus descendientes. Yo siempre fui un bastardo, así que vi a algunos de los míos me importaran o no volverse cenizas. También a mis hijos regados por el mundo. Loki no me permitió alcanzar el poder que hubiera querido obtener, seguía vigilándome así nunca lo viera.

Hasta que ese día llegó.

James estaba en el lugar equivocado. Loki no es el único caminando entre mortales aunque no hay otro de su especie más fuerte que él. Me costó trabajo enterarme y conocerlos. Sin embargo de todos ellos solo Loki proyecta la edad de un infante, los demás son adultos. Me metí en negocios sucios haciéndoles promesas, querían sangre y almas y yo poder, no pude cumplirles y al no conseguir lo que buscaban capturaron a mi hermano.

Thor apareció de la nada para ayudarme con su perpetua apariencia juvenil y sanguinaria fuerza de pelea, pero eran más fuertes que él. Liberó a mi hermano a costa de su propia vida.

Por su sacrificio Loki despedazó a todos los de ese trato así fueran de su misma especie, fue el día más sangriento y asolador que vi. Al querer revivir a Thor no pudo. Gritó blasfemando y llorando con su gutural voz que se extendió por la llanura asustando a todo ser vivo a la redonda. Dos alas salieron de su espalda y alzó el vuelo llevándose su cadáver.

Mi hermano apareció desmembrado y empalado de la cabeza frente a mi casa a los tres días. Me quitó a James, la única familia que tenía. Fue ojo por ojo si por mis negros tratos arrastré a Thor a la muerte.

Por eso espero hoy a que venga, el pergamino que me fue dado se ha podrido con los preceptos que debían regir mi vida, se volvió polvo hace siglos. Espero por Loki con una botella de ginebra y la esmeralda que me dejó su amante la noche en que los conocí y por mi desacato acabé vuelto un inmortal. Así quisiera vengar a James no hay nada ni nadie que pueda ir en contra de Loki para vencerlo, es indestructible, su debilidad era Thor, muerto él por mi culpa quiere verme destruido lenta y dolorosamente.

Escribo este relato a mano, las luces tiemblan, antes se apagaban las velas, esta noche la electricidad relampaguea. Esta cerca. La esmeralda la usé en el mango de mi espada cuando aún se llevaban espadas por caminos de tierra. La volví collar hace dos siglos. Con ella empezó todo, no me alcanza la vida para relatar todo lo que hice salvo esto porque ya escucho arañazos en las paredes. Va a torturarme. Lo va a disfrutar.

La puerta se incinera, viste de negro, sonríe. Thor, está con él. Vive. Loki es un oscuro dios, no lo dejaría morir, me quiso dar una lección, fui advertido de que no lo retara, debí haber hecho caso. Visten ambos de negro, me está permitiendo escribir, le alegra, se burla, para mi siempre será un demonio. Son mis últimos momentos. Viví bien. Escribo rápido, camina hacia mí, sus malditos ojos verdes se han vuelto demoníacos de nuevo, me mira, sonríe, es un psicópata. Ahora va a_

...

* * *

No me queda nada más que decir.


End file.
